


When One Door Closes

by psychoroach



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light daddy kink, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Ray goes to tell Lisa about Leonard dying, and winds up comforting her in an unexpected way.





	When One Door Closes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/gifts).

> I grabbed a bunch of prompts from the DC Rarepair Swap that didn't have anyone filling them and I thought I'd try my hand at them. Please read, review, kudos!

Ray Palmer barely held in a grimace as he looked around the area he was walking in. He was in Central City to find Lisa Snart to talk to her, and had tracked her down to one of the run down areas of the city. Of course, it had nothing on the Glades in Starling City, but the area around the abandoned sawdust plant hadn't gentrified over the years, leaving it run down and mostly abandoned. Perfect for a small time criminal who was trying to lay low of the cops. He looked up at the massive off-white building and figured it'd be hell trying to track her down inside. But he noticed a rusty looking metal ladder swung down and he smirked, silently patting his genius brain as he jumped up and caught the bottom rung. He silently thanked himself for the idea of taking up the salmon ladder in a bid to impress Felicity, and then keeping up with it even after their brief romance fizzled, as he pulled himself up until he could get his legs under him. 

He crossed the cat walk on the outside of the building until he caught sight of a window that was just cracked open enough to wiggle his fingers under it (it was actually pretty difficult, and obviously meant for much smaller fingers) but he managed to pry it open enough to ease inside. He rolled his eyes when there was another cat walk and he walked down it, frowning when he heard the sound of something being powered up. It almost sounded similar to Leonard's...

"Stop right there, unless you want to be a living Oscar!" A female voice called out and Ray instinctively stopped in his tracks. 

Easing his hands in the air, Ray turned slowly and looked down, catching sight of Lisa Snart glaring up at him. He'd only seen her in pictures, but they didn't do any justice to her. "I'm Ray...Ray Palmer." He said, his voice only slightly shaky. For some reason Lisa unnerved him more than Leonard and Mick ever had. "...I just want to talk, I promise. I don't even have my Atom suit with me." 

Lisa smirked. "Oh so _that's_ who you are!" She laughed. "Alright, Atom-Boy, come on down, let's talk. You went with Lenny and Mickey to save time itself, right?" The way she said the words was slightly mocking, and sort of like an announcer, but Ray ignored it as he climbed down the rickety metal ladder, hoping it didn't break under his weight. It wouldn't be so bad if he had the Atom suit with him, but he was telling the truth when he said he'd left it at home. 

He got down the last rung and turned toward her, flashing his most charming smile. "Hi, Ray Palmer." 

"You said that already." She pointed out, putting her gold gun on her shoulder. "What you haven't said is why you're here." 

He looked around. "Uh, is there somewhere private we can go?" It was a stupid comment, he realized that, since he was fairly sure they were already alone, but he didn't want to just stand around in a large main room and tell her that her brother was dead. 

Lisa shot him a smirk and turned around, walking off. Ray followed her, his long legs able to keep up with her pretty easily since he had about five inches on her. She led him to a smaller room that looked like she used it as a sort of apartment. It had a mattress on the floor with bedding draped over it, a small table and chair, and a laptop Ray wondered if she'd actually bought...with money she earned. He looked away from the probably pilfered laptop when she turned toward him and raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, what did you want to say?" She asked, sitting down on the mattress after putting her cold gun away in a case, which made Ray feel a lot better. 

"Well, I mean..." He sat down on the chair and wrung his hands, chewing on his bottom lip in a nervous gesture he didn't even know he had. "There's really no easy way to say this..." 

"Lenny's dead." She said quietly, flatly.

He winced at the blunt tone and nodded, not really looking at her. 

Lisa sighed quietly and Ray chanced a look at her. She'd pulled her legs up toward her and had her hands tucked between her knees. ""I should've known this would be how he died. He always said he'd go out in a blaze of glory." She looked up at Ray, her ice blue eyes piercing through him, shining with tears she was too stubborn to let fall. "He did go out in a blaze of glory, right? He didn't go out in some dumb way, like...being gored by a unicorn, or something." 

"Unicorns aren't real." Ray blurted out instinctively, shaking his head. "I mean...he...he went out saving all of us." He didn't think it was important saying anymore than that. 

Lisa laughed quietly. "Doesn't really sound like him...at least the Lenny I knew." 

Ray smiled sadly. "I'd be happy to tell you about the Leonard I knew." He offered. 

"Maybe some other time." Lisa pushed herself and walked over to Ray, who looked up at her. She swung her legs around his and sat on his lap. 

"Wh...what are...you doing?" He stuttered, instinctively putting his hands on her sides to make sure she didn't fall backwards. 

"I don't deal well with grief." Lisa explained, putting her arms around his neck. "Anytime I'm really sad about something, I do one of two things: I fuck, or I go out and steal something pretty and gold, and since I just knocked off the Marconi Family in Gotham, and I have to lay low now, I can't do that. So...you're single, right?" 

"Painfully." Ray muttered, wincing. "I...I don't know if this is a good idea." 

"Oh come on, I'm not asking for a relationship." Lisa snorted, rolling her eyes. "Just a good fuck." She ground her hips down on him and Ray groaned, his hands tightening around her. "You can do that, can't ya?" 

Ray gulped and thought about it for a few seconds. "Only if this never gets back to Mick, he'll kill me." 

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Mick don't own me, he has no say over who I fuck. He knows it, too. So don't worry so much." She leaned in and kissed him, and Ray kissed her back, his eyes slipping closed. She pulled back and spoke against his lips. "You're real big, y'know, a lot bigger than I am, I like that. I get off on a guy whose big like you are..." She ran her hands down his chest and stomach. "Tell me, are you big all over?" 

Ray blushed instinctively. "I mean...I've not gotten any complaints before. At least to my face." 

She laughed loudly. "Oh I'm going to have a lot of fun corruptin' you!" 

He made an indignant face. "I doubt you'll be able to corrupt me." He said. "I'm not as innocent as I look." 

Lisa practically purred. "Well you should show me then." 

Ray kissed her again, pushing her leather jacket off her shoulders, and she tossed it behind them somewhere, leaving her in a black low cut bodysuit and a pair of painted on jeans. Ray's hands moved down to her ass and he squeezed, causing her to groan. It made him feel a little powerful, since Lisa Snart didn't seem like the type to give in to pleasure too easily, at least genuine pleasure, but her reaction seemed honest and Ray vowed to make her feel good. He stood up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist, carrying her the few steps over to the mattress. It was awkward trying to lower her down on the mattress on the floor, without basically just dumping her, but he managed to do it, even though he was pretty sure his knees were going to hate him the next day. 

Lisa parted her legs and Ray moaned when the friction over his erection caused a delicious feeling to shoot through him. He thrusted against her in a wonton way a couple of times and Lisa pulled away from the kiss, whimpering brokenly, throwing her head back. He peeked up to make sure she still seemed into things, and when she gave him an impatient glare, he got the hint and moved back. He slid her dangerous looking boots off and they clattered to the floor, followed by the socks she had on. He ran his hands up her thighs and she moved into the touch until he pulled away to undo her pants, pulling them off. Once he had her stripped to the bodysuit she had on, he moved to lay on his stomach, pulling her legs over his shoulders. 

Pulling the material covering her pussy aside, Ray's eyebrows shot up a bit when he saw the bare skin there and he looked up at her with a small grin. She kicked the heel of her foot on his back and he chuckled quietly, before He licked a stripe up her pussy. He gauged things until he figured out what she liked, then he went for it, eating her out in earnest. Every one of Lisa's moans and pants, occasionally mumbling his name, was like a shot to his ego and he found himself enjoying himself a lot. He'd always really enjoyed eating a woman out, and this was no different. He jabbed his tongue at her clit a few times, causing her to mewl and it shot right to his hard cock, causing him to moan. He reached down and palmed himself through his pants to try and alleviate the pressure, keeping his other hand on Lisa's stomach so her pelvis didn't break his nose. 

When Lisa pulled on his hair, he moved back and looked at her curiously. "Need...more..." She panted, her skin flushed and slightly sweaty. Ray understood what she meant immediately and he moved back, standing so he could take his clothes off. He watched as Lisa stripped out of her bodysuit, her dusky nipples hard in the cool air. He quickly reached down to grab a small bottle of lube and met Lisa's gaze. "I mean...I'm clean, and I don't really carry condoms anymore..."

Lisa looked down at Ray's cock and licked her lips, causing it to give a little jolt. "That's ok, I...just...get in me." 

He needed no further prompting and got down between her legs again. He slicked his dick up, grunting quietly at the friction, before Lisa got impatient and reached out and grabbed him by the ass cheek, pulling him close. He barely was able to line himself up, before he sank into her. He intended to go slow, but Lisa was having none of it and Ray moaned loudly as he bottomed out inside of her. Both of them panted harshly, trying to not end things too quickly, until Lisa slapped his ass and grunted a small 'move'. Ray hooked her leg around his hip and thrust in and out of her slowly, moaning loudly at the way her walls squeezed around him. He leaned in and kissed her until they both became breathless, then he kissed a line down her throat, nipping at the skin he found there.

Eventually Lisa shoved at his shoulder and he made a confused noise as he slipped out of her, still rock hard. He got the idea though as she moved onto her hands and knees, and He lined himself up behind her and slid back inside. The new position made him feel impossibly deeper inside of her (and Ray was, objectively, not a small man, so either way he got pretty deep) and he gave her a moment to adjust before he started thrusting again, his hands holding her hips in an almost bruising grip. He thrusted shallowly at first, until he built up speed, the sound of their skin smacking together accompanying their pants and moans, and the occasional 'shit' or 'fuck' that slipped out. Lisa moved her arm between her legs to play with her clit, but Ray, his hidden Dom side slipping through, slapped her on the ass. Hard. She whimpered pleasantly and he did it again before he grabbed her arm, pinning it behind her back. He grabbed the other one, forcing her head down into the mattress as he fucked into her, enjoying the sight of his cock slipping in and out of her pussy. She was pouring juices around him and it just spurred him on. 

Lisa whimpered out something and Ray looked at her face. "What?" He panted out. 

"Harder...daddy..." She managed and Ray gasped as his dick gave a jolt. 

'Huh, that's a kink I never knew I had.' He thought to himself. He chuckled softly and flexed his hands on her wrists. "Don't you worry, I'll get you there." He promised. "You're in good hands, baby." The term of endearment slipped out of him, and he didn't see Lisa's reaction to it. He pulled her up until her back was flush against his chest and he wrapped one arm around her, holding both her wrists in his hand still, and played with her clit himself. He flicked it as hard as he was fucking into her and it didn't take her long to come hard, writhing back against him as her walls squeezed the life out of him. Ray moaned as his own orgasm hit him and his hands went to her waist to keep her in place so she didn't fall forward, since he could tell she was suddenly boneless. Once his orgasm slowed, he gently pulled out of her and pulled her around so that he could lay her on her back. He laid beside her, taking a few moments to breathe. 

"Holy fuck, Ray." Lisa blurted out, looking over at him. "To look at you, you wouldn't think you had that in you." 

Ray flushed and shrugged. "I'm used to being underestimated." He said honestly, and before she could unpack that statement too much, he forged on. "You know you should come with us when we regroup. I mean...you deserve more than..." He looked around with no small amount of disdain and she laughed.

"Oh yeah? You think I could traipse around, saving time and shit with you misfits?" She laughed. 

He smiled at her. "Yeah, of course. I think if we can do it, you can." 

Lisa turned onto her side and cupped his cheek. "I'll tell you what...I'll think about it." She said. "I...I need a little time." 

Ray turned his head and kissed her palm. "Ok." 

"In the meantime, you can stay for a while if you want." Lisa turned so that her back was to him and he wrapped himself around her. "Who knows, maybe we can get up to more of that." 

Ray smiled. "I'd like that."


End file.
